


My sweet, sweet boy

by Fenderism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Barebacking, Bottom Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Top Will, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent smut to get over my writer's block, no redeeming qualities whatsoever. The tags tell you all there is to know about this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet, sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hannibal's Subtle Bedroom Hints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437595) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird). 



> Well I was reading fic and trying to get over my writer's block, then I got this scenario stuck in my head and had to write it. The age play and D/s are mild I'd say, the emphasis is really on the kink here, enjoy!

Hannibal leaned back in the soft confines of the chair, his legs spread to accommodate the width of Will's shoulders, one hand gently stroked through dark curls and down Will's cheek while the other lifted his slowly filling cock and ballsack out of the way, baring himself to Will's hungry gaze.

"Is that what you want, baby boy?" Hannibal asks in a low voice, his thumb stroking along Will's cheekbone while his fingers tangle in the hair at the back of Will's skull.  
"You want to make Daddy feel good, sweetheart? All pliant and wet so Daddy can take your cock?"  
The eyes looking up at Hannibal are almost all pupil, hazy with arousal, Will's jaw slack and mouth slightly opened around the needy whimper escaping from his throat. His cheeks are flushed, his pulse thrumming fast and his words are failing him, leaving Will to nod in answer, eyes begging in a way his lips can't right now.

"You are such a good boy for me, aren't you?" and Will nods again, rubbing his face into Hannibal's hand. The praise in Hannibal's voice sends warm shivers through his body, fills him up inside in a way that makes him want to do whatever it takes to hear his Daddy praise him again.  
Hannibal's hand in his hair tightens its hold, tugs him forward and down, where he's all laid out for Will's hungry mouth. The permission is in the act so Will doesn't hesitate to press his lips against furled skin in a chaste kiss. He feels the fingers in his hair flex against his skull at that first contact, and he raises his own hands from where they were supporting him on the floor to lay them against skin, spread those cheeks a little wider to give his mouth room, rubbing his lips along the cleft of Hannibal's ass and over his hole, once, twice, before letting the tip of his tongue slip out for a first tentative taste. The hand his hair tightens.  
"That's it, baby boy. Use your tongue to open daddy up for you." Will moans against the wet skin under his mouth, can feel Hannibal's muscles relax under his administrations, his body sinking deeper into the cushions while simultaneously lifting his ass higher for Will.  
The hand on his head directs him where Hannibal wants him most with gentle pressure.

"You are doing so well baby boy, use the tip of your tongue, darling. Point it and circle over the rim with it, massage the muscle with it," Hannibal directs him, and of course he obliges. Daddy knows best.  
"That's it, baby. Such a good boy!" and Will is proud of the breathy quality his daddy's voice has taken on by now. His jaw is starting to ache slightly by now, but the feeling of the skin folds under his tongue getting slicker and smoother with every new turn make him forget all about that, until the ache extends to his tongue as well. But his daddy does know best, and he proves it by knowing when to give new directions.  
"Take a little break, baby. Allow your tongue some rest. We need to train your muscles up slowly. Not too much at once, remember," he admonishes. Another whimper escapes Will at that. He _knows_ , of course he does, even if it weren't for the slight ache in his jaw and tongue, but his daddy tastes so good there, all strong and wild, dark, forbidden. And Will wants, he wants so badly! His own cock is hard and dripping by now, just from this.

Hannibal strokes through his hair soothingly, croons at him in a calming voice; "I know baby, I know. You want to please your daddy and you are doing so good. Such a talented tongue, my love. Daddy could appreciate it even more with a bit of contrast, don't you think?" Will looks up through his lashes, lets his eyes rest for a moment on where Hannibal's own hand is massaging his cock and ballsack, rubbing gently up and down to provide some much needed friction, then raises his gaze to rest on Hannibal's face. He takes in the wide blown pupils, the red tinge to the high cheekbones, the pleased and encouraging smile aimed his way. He wants to please his daddy, please him in all the ways possible, just like his daddy does for him so often.  
Will swallows to wet his throat, trying to find the right words. "H-how, daddy?" His voice won't quite cooperate.  
Hannibal's smile widens by the smallest amount.  
"Blow on it, baby. You've got me all hot and wet, now cool me down again." And yes, that makes sense, doesn't it? So Will leans closer again and gently blows cool air over the wet muscle, watching it flex at the sudden change in temperature.  
"Mmmm...that's it, darling," and Hannibal can feel Will smile happily against the palm of his hand. "And now get daddy warm and wet again. Yessss," he sighs, as Will's flat tongue passes over his hole. "Your tongue feels so warm right now, slick and hot on daddy's skin." and Hannibal presses himself against Will's eager tongue, his hips flexing up to chase after that delicious pressure.  
"My darling boy, so good for your daddy. Now when you got daddy's hole all wet and hot again, you know what to do. Blow on it until daddy is dry and cool, and then use that beautiful tongue of yours again!"  
And Will does, again and again he switches between cool air and hot, wet licks, between flat tongue along Hannibal's ass crack and over his hole or pointed muscle slicking its way inbetween the smallest folds of skin there. Will can feel the ring of muscle loosen under his eager tongue, can feel Hannibal open up slowly but surely under his attentions. Hannibal's hips are constantly moving now, riding Will's tongue and chasing after the pleasure there, while his breaths have become deeper, almost erratic, by now.  
Will's jaw is aching by now, but the fingers in his hair keep massaging his scalp in encouragement, occasionally tugging his face closer so his tongue presses deeper into Hannibal's now loose rim. That and the breathy sounds coming from Hannibal himself keep Will going past the discomfort, make him forget anything but the loosening ring of muscle flexing around his tongue.  
"That's it, baby boy," Hannibal encourages him when Will dips the tip of it inside once more. "Point that talented tongue of yours and put it right in there. Eat your daddy out darling boy....hhmmmm yessss...such a good, good boy!" and Will preens under the moaned praise.  
"That's it, my sweet...give daddy your tongue, daddy wants to feel it lick him out," and Will does. He pushes his tongue into Hannibal, deep as he can while Hannibal does his best to fuck himself back onto it, riding his face and pressing him even deeper. Will's lips are pressed tightly against Hannibal's slick rim, letting Hannibal feel the vibrations of every single blissful moan through them, while doing nothing to prevent Will's saliva from sliding wetly down the skin until it's pooling on the seat cushions. Will's cock bobs hard and neglected between his shaking legs, the head purple and leaking a steady stream of precome onto the carpet under his aching knees. Will's hands are kneading the muscles of Hannibal's ass, supporting every move and thrust towards his face, when inspiration strikes. Taking a deep breath Will seals his lips as tightly as he can over the rim and sucks-and Hannibal keens, the hand in Will's hair fisting and trying to press him impossibly closer. "S-such...such a smart...smart boy!" Hannibal moans. "So good...for your daddy."  
And he clamps his hand around the base of his cock tightly. No matter how much he'd love to come right now, come all over his baby boy's face, he made Will a promise, and good boys deserve a special treat.  
Hannibal forces the hand fisting Will's dark curls to relax, tries to calm himself while Will is still suckling his hole, tries to gather enough breath and willpower to make him stop so he can give him his treat.  
"Enough, baby boy," he gently pets Will's hair and face.  
"You've done so well for your daddy, so good!" Will smiles up at him happily, his hot breaths fanning over Hannibal's slick skin where his head rests on Hannibal's leg.  
"Daddy promised you a treat if you did well, didn't he? And you've done so very well I think it's time you received it." He reaches for the jar of lubricant he placed on the sideboard before they began, unscrewing the lid one handed and placing it next to the jar. "Now daddy needs to prepare himself a little more for you, darling, because you have a big boy cock, even if you are daddy's baby boy," he explains to Will, while scooping some lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up.  
"I want you to pay close attention to what daddy is doing now, so next time you can do it for daddy, do you understand, darling?" "Yes, daddy," Will nods eagerly.

Hannibal brings his fingers down to circle his rim, spreading lubricant quick and efficiently around the loosened muscle. "First you have to spread the lubricant around daddy's hole, like this," he instructs Will. "Just like daddy does for you, when your little hole gets greedy for daddy's cock, remember?" Will's eyes are fixated on Hannibal's fingers, trailing their movements and hardly managing to raise their gaze in acknowledgement. "Yes, daddy," he whispers, pulling in his lower lip and biting at it hungrily. Hannibal smiles at that.  
"Did you like eating daddy's hole that much, darling?" This time Will's gaze flies up and stays on Hannibal's, looking caught out. Hannibal's fingers keep circling as he says; "Maybe next time you can eat daddy out until daddy comes all over your pretty boy face, would you like that, Will?" And Will's cheeks flush deep red as he nods shyly, but eagerly. "Please, daddy," he moans.  
"Such a good boy, my Will. So eager to pleasure his daddy." Will ducks his head again, rubbing it against Hannibal's leg while watching his fingers once more. "I like it. I like it very much," he admits.  
"I know baby boy, I could tell. You were so eager, ate daddy's hole out so well," and he sinks two fingers into his hole then, all the way without a sign of resistance from the pliant muscle. "Look darling boy. You got daddy's hole so loose and wet for you, for your big boy cock, it needs hardly any work at all now." Hannibal starts scissoring his fingers, spreading the lubricant inside to slick himself up for Will's cock, watching Will's greedy gaze on him and taking in the quick, harsh breaths with a satisfied smile. "You have to make sure daddy's hole is all stretched out for you by spreading your fingers, like this," he continues, scissoring his fingers again and spreading his slick hole open for Will's gaze. "Get daddy really slick, so your pretty cock can slip ride inside where daddy's all hot and wet for his baby boy," he groans.

"Daddy, please!" Will whimpers, his breath short and gasping now. Hannibal removes his fingers and reaches for the container of lubricant once again. "Come here, darling. Let daddy get you ready," he coaxes, and Will eagerly shuffles forward on his knees, his stiff cock pointing the way for him. He hisses when the cold gel hits his skin. "I know baby, I know," Hannibal croons into his ear. "But we have to cool you down a little, or it will be over too soon for you," he explains while covering Will's cock in cool slickness. "There, all done!" Hannibal's hand gives a last slide down Will's eager flesh, moving lower to fondle his balls, rolling them gently in his hand for a moment, while he rests his face against Will's, breathing in his scent.  
"Are you ready to fuck your daddy, baby boy?" the hot whisper fans over Will's ear, as Hannibal moves his hands to tug Will closer by his hips with one, the other gliding back up to take hold of the base of his cock and guiding it to Hannibal's slick, loose opening. He lets the tip of it rest there, pressed right against himself, twitching muscles working around the very tip of the cockhead, trying their best to suck Will right in. "Come on baby boy, fuck your daddy," and that's all the permission Will needs before pressing himself into the tight, wet heat. He sinks in to the hilt in one smooth slide, his balls tucked up tight against Hannibal's backside. Will has to stop there for a moment, as much to allow Hannibal to adjust to him as to get his own bearings. The tight channel surrounding his hardness seems to flutter, the muscles there sucking him in and milking him for all he's worth, and Will can't- it's too much, too hot, too intimate, too good! " _Daddy!_ " he sobs, his head pressed into the crook of Hannibal's neck, hands clinging to arms, shoulders, wherever there's skin and solidness within reach, trying to anchor himself. "Hush, little darling," Hannibal croons into his hair, calming him with gentle hands stroking over Will's hair and along his back. "You are doing beautifully, darling. Such a good boy!" "Daddy, daddy I can't- it's too good...you feel so good...I'll come," he whimpers. Hannibal's legs wrap around his waist then, strong and insistent, pressing him into Hannibal. "It's ok baby boy. This is your treat, remember? It's ok to feel pleasure." The muscles around Will's cock flutter again, squeezing him oh so good, making him moan and twitch, slowly starting to move. And he has to moan again when he feels the slick friction on his cock, can hardly pull out before needing to push right back in, surrounding himself with wet heat and Hannibal. "That's it ,baby. Fuck your daddy. Such a good boy, all thick and hard inside me," Hannibal croons into his ear, holding him close, safe. "Are you going to get daddy all wet again, darling? Fill daddy up with your seed?" The question has barely left Hannibal's lips before Will's hips begin to stutter, lose their hard won rhythm too soon and Will shouts "Daddy!" while emptying himself inside Hannibal's clenching hole.

Afterwards Will hides his face against Hannibal's skin, his hips still flexing involuntarily, while his cock softens inside of Hannibal. "'m sorry," he mumbles.  
"Look at me," Hannibal commands, raising Will's head with an insistent finger under his chin. Will obeys, albeit reluctantly. "Now, whatever are you sorry for, darling boy?" Will tries to lower his gaze again, shame staining his cheeks a fetching pink where before arousal coloured them, but Hannibal won't let him escape that easily. "Will?" "I didn't last long," is Will's quiet reply. "And I did not expect you to, nor did I ask it of you." Hannibal replies.

"But I didn't please you!" "My darling boy, did I look at any point to you as if I were not enjoying myself? And remember, this was to be your treat, darling, was it not?" he added. "But you didn't come." Will felt incapable of letting it go, the hard length of Hannibal's erection pressing accusingly against his skin where he lay on top of him. His answer was a rumbled chuckle. "And you made that very difficult for your daddy, let me assure you." Will raised his head at that, the question clear in his eyes.  
"The reason daddy didn't come on your lovely cock my darling, or any time before that on your sweet talented tongue, is because daddy did his very best not to." Will didn't understand, though. Did Hannibal not _want_ to be pleased by him? His confusion was plain to see on his face, even for someone without Hannibal's skills. "You have to know my darling, daddy is quite a bit older, of course, and so my refractory period is quite extensive. And after experiencing an orgasm, daddy will be very sensitive to touch, so much so it would feel rather unpleasant," Hannibal elaborated. "And daddy knew you would get him dirty, filling him up with all your come," he continued. At this Will's mood visibly began to lighten. "And I know you wouldn't leave your daddy all messy and wet to clean up after you. I have taught you better manners than that." Will is smiling now, all anxiousness gone. Hannibal stroked his thumb along Will's cheekbone once more, smiling with him.  
"I see you understand," he says.  
"Yes, daddy." Will slips back down to the floor, resuming his position between Hannibal's spread legs, placing his thumbs on either side of his slick, dripping hole. "I've made such a mess of you, daddy." He presses his thumbs in slightly and pulls them apart, gazing at the come stained pink flesh of Hannibal's insides, lowering his mouth to it. "I'll clean you up so good daddy, I'll lick it all up til there's nothing left," he whispers right against the twitching ring of muscle, before licking into it to make good on his word.

"S-such a good boy..." Hannibal moans, his breath getting deeper again. Will preens, seals his lips over Hannibal's rim and starts sucking while fucking him with his tongue. "Ah! That's...that's it baby! Lick daddy's hole all clean...mmmhh such a sweet, sweet boy," he praised, until the vibrations of Will's continuous moans around and inside his hole finally made him spill his seed all over himself.  
Will would have to clean that, too, once he had licked up his own spend between Hannibal's legs.  
Will was such a good boy for his daddy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta read, please let me know if you find any glaring mistakes or if I forgot to tag something essential/warn for something that might be triggering, thank you.


End file.
